


【TK】仙杜瑞拉X'mas(1)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 傳統Alpha世家的繼承人Alpha+ 堂本剛 x 堂本剛的特定Omega 堂本光一你是我刻在DNA裡的印記。
Kudos: 2





	【TK】仙杜瑞拉X'mas(1)

本家見到這結果固然欣慰，果然Alpha+是需要特定Omega，而堂本光一就是堂  
本剛的特定Omega。

「剛，以後哥哥就留下來陪你好不好？」

沒有人在乎堂本光生家的意見，同樣也沒有人詢問過堂本光一意願；本家長輩也不是真的在詢問堂本剛，這是最開始就註定好的，僅是告知。

「嗯！」

堂本剛抱著堂本光一不放手，這樣的狀況在以往不曾出現，溢於言表的喜悅也是初次見到，看在堂本夫人眼裡卻喜憂參半，喜的是兒子終於表現出像一般小孩的模樣、憂的是這些都是特定Omega造成的而不是她。

「光一哥哥，留下來好嗎？」

軟軟的奶音讓堂本光一像置身棉花糖裡，輕飄飄甜蜜蜜，但堂本光一不安的看向父母，隱隱約約知道有什麼事情開始不同了。

「光一哥哥會留下來陪剛的。」

「你不是光一哥哥！」

突如其來的怒火發向自己父親，堂本先生沒有生氣，反倒是讚許堂本剛散發出的氣場，才三歲卻有強大凜冽氣場，連自己都短暫被震住了。

「光一，你說呢？」

既然如此就往堂本光一家下手，自從找到堂本光生家落腳處，本家不遺餘力的掐斷各種生路，但堂本光生實在頑固又實力堅強，直到最近才順利將他們一網打盡逼回國內。

若不是為了堂本光一這個特定Omega，本家對於難纏的對手是不會留生路。

「...」

堂本光一沒有回答，面對緊抱著自己的小糰子他並不討厭，可是為什麼父母感覺很悲傷？

「我爸媽呢？」良久，堂本光一終於開口，自從進入本宅便保持沉默，直到現在他知道不能再沉默下去。

「一起留下來！」

堂本剛更加開心了，光一哥哥的聲音好好聽，脆生生的奶音很像夏日奶媽在花園棚子裡掛上的風鈴被風吹動，透亮清澈。

「呵呵呵呵～好，一起留下來。」

本家的長輩做出了決定，原本只要留下堂本光一，既然未來繼承人都開口了，那就一起留下吧，不缺兩副碗筷吃飯。

此事到此算是解決了本家長達三年的心患，在把堂本光生夫婦安置到偏院別間後，直接讓奶媽把堂本光一帶到堂本剛房裡，打算讓他們從小就睡一起安定堂本剛的情緒。  
\--  
要說入住本家後有什麼不習慣的地方，應該就是不能自己睡張床吧。

堂本光一無奈看著抱緊自己的小糰子堂本剛，濕潤潤的嘴唇動來動去，可能夢見吃到什麼好吃的。

現在還是春季倒沒什麼，晚上有熱烘烘的小糰子可以抱著睡很舒服，而且堂本剛身上很香，堂本光一會偷偷聞著堂本剛身上的味道入睡。與自己不同的淡淡清香混和相同的沐浴乳味道，暖烘烘的竄入鼻腔裡，沒多久就被哄騙入夢鄉。

「尼桑早～」

打了個小小的呵欠，堂本剛揉揉眼睛，有點發懵望著堂本光一。

「早。」

堂本光一小手摸到堂本剛頭頂翹起的頭髮，小心翼翼想把它平，卻又忍不住笑出來，現在發懵又翹髮的堂本剛實在太可愛了。

不知道堂本光一在笑什麼，可是看堂本光一笑起來眼睛彎彎的很好看，堂本剛也跟著笑起來，兩個小孩在床上咯咯發笑滾來滾去，奶媽進門時被眼前景象驚訝了下，卻也忍不住感到欣慰。

「剛少爺、光一少爺，起床吃早餐囉。」

新添增的女僕們有的拿著毛巾、有的拿著換穿衣物，奶媽先把堂本剛扶起坐好，在讓女僕拿溫熱毛巾擦拭小臉，再帶進盥洗室裡刷牙，之後再出來換裝。

這樣的流程堂本光一從來沒有經歷過，以前都是父母叫自己起床，一家三口到浴室裡刷牙洗臉，左邊是爸爸右邊是媽媽，站在中間的自己模仿大人動作刷牙漱口洗臉，在換掉睡衣後左右臉頰被父母各親一下才算結束。

「尼桑，我們去吃早餐囉～」

還在茫然中就已經被打點好，高檔衣物的觸感和以往的衣物真的不同，特別柔軟又輕柔，堂本光一征征摸著身上的衣服表面，被突然出現在眼前的堂本剛肥嫩小手喚回現實，軟軟的小手牽著自己下樓。

餐桌上除了坐在旁邊的堂本剛之外沒有其他人，僕人們站在身後，距離他們半公尺。

「尼桑怎麼了？」

拿著叉子叉起一塊小鬆餅，堂本剛小嘴塞滿吃的津津有味，發現身旁的堂本光一遲遲不用餐後有些擔心，把食物吞下後喝口柳橙汁才開口。

「爸爸媽媽不一起吃嗎？」

略為遲疑的開口，堂本光一家裡無論父母多忙，早餐都是一起用餐的，媽媽的手藝很好，有時候爸爸也會一起下廚，在廚房裡爭吵歡笑都有。

「爸爸媽媽很忙。」

「喔。」

瞬間感受到堂本剛低下的情緒，即使沒有表露情緒，但堂本光一可以從稀鬆平常的回話語氣裡感覺到堂本剛的難過。

「尼桑會陪我吃早餐嗎？」

「嗯。」

「真的？！」

不知道是不是為了撫平堂本剛的難過或是堂本光一真的想要陪堂本剛吃早餐，在看見堂本剛眼眸裡亮晶晶的期許時，堂本光一應聲了。

至少在那個當下，堂本光一是真心誠意的，是願意的。  
\--  
三歲的堂本剛已經知道很多事情，正確地說是知道很多感受。

目前為止的三歲人生裡大部分是缺空的，有一種沒有補齊的情緒，快樂只有一半、生氣只有一半、而難過卻是加倍。  
當遇見堂本光一的瞬間豐沛的情緒突然從小小的胸口不斷滿溢出來，他沒有辦法遏止自己的行為，忍不住小跑步上前抱住缺空的另一半，有堂本光一，堂本剛的人生才算是圓滿。

只是，堂本光一似乎不像自己這樣認為。

「光一哥哥？」

自從堂本光一來了之後，堂本剛很少黏著堂本夫人或奶媽，幾乎與堂本光一形影不離，只差沒有一起上廁所。

最近堂本剛發現堂本光一躲在浴室的時間越來越長，面對關上的門，除非堂本光一自己打開，否則堂本剛再擔心也不會闖入。

「剛少爺擔心的話要不要敲門呢？」

奶媽也有發現堂本光一的異狀，畢竟才三歲的小孩怎麼可能離開父母還沒有情緒，但堂本光一都沒有顯露出來。

「草莓牛奶。」

堂本剛拉了拉奶媽的手，奶媽心領神會走出臥室去拿堂本光一最喜歡的飲品。

「尼桑？」

「...」

貼在門上，堂本剛的聲音傳入浴室裡，窩在浴缸中的堂本光一聽見了。

「我可以進去嗎？」

依然是沒有回應，堂本剛有些焦急又不敢推開門，只好每數20下就問一次能不能進去。

春天離開的差不多了，天氣有些熱，穿著短袖的堂本剛皮膚浮起薄薄的汗，他的小腿有點酸，可是在等到堂本光一出來之前他不會離開的。

奶媽到廚房拿草莓牛奶時正好遇見廚師在做少爺們的下午茶，看了房間裡的監視畫面，剛少爺還站在浴室門前等著，有些小心疼卻也為兩位小少爺的情誼感到不捨。如果不是大人們擅自的決定，也許他們可以更坦然面對彼此才是。

「大廚，冰箱裡的焦糖布丁我也能拿走嗎？」

想了想，正好剛少爺和光一少爺也都喜歡吃布丁，冰涼涼的，待會一起帶上去安慰他們的小心靈。  
\--  
「嗚───」

奶媽一手抱著哭泣的堂本光一、一手被堂本剛拉扯往前走，從本宅直奔偏間別院要去找堂本光一的父母。

「少爺，沒有老爺允許您們是不能進去的。」

在別院職守的警衛不敢傷害堂本剛，只能張開雙手試圖攔阻，邊對奶媽眼神示意將兩人帶走。

「走開！」

堂本剛放開奶媽的手，他好生氣，小小的圓臉漲紅，軟糯的奶音發出的命令詞使警衛們無法動彈，雖然Beta比較不受影響，但面對的可是連Alpha都能控制的Alpha+，趁警衛們鬆懈奶媽放下堂本光一，輕鬆解決警衛。

堂本剛牽起用手揉腫哭眼的堂本光一，快步往裡面走去。

「爸爸媽媽───」

從唯一的通入進到別院裡就看見堂本光生和喜代子在廳內，兩人看著堂本光一的照片出神，喜代子臉上還有淚痕。

「光一？光一！」

起先聽見堂本光一的聲音還不敢相信，住進這裡三個月過去了，無論他們怎麼哀求本家就是不願意讓他們相見，直到哭腫眼的堂本光一飛撲入他們懷裡，才相信堂本光一是真的來了。

「怎麼哭成這樣？誰欺負你了？」

喜代子急忙忙摟著兒子用手拭去堂本光一臉上豆大的眼淚，邊檢查是不是哪裡受傷還是受委屈了。

「好想你們...嗚...」

堂本剛站在廊上躲在門後偷看，對到堂本光生目光時趕緊躲回門後，小小的拳頭握在腿邊，小腳交錯蹭著，像是做了壞事的小孩怕被責罰般。

聽到堂本光一邊哭邊說想見爸媽時堂本剛幼小的心都碎了，隔著兩人的浴室門打開，堂本光一滿臉淚痕還留著鼻水、邊用手抹去，堂本剛趕緊拿手帕幫他擦乾淨，但那淚水怎麼擦都擦不完，十分洩氣。

「剛君，是你帶光一來的嗎？」

起先抖了一下，看見身材高大的堂本光生蹲在身邊與自己平視，鏡片後的目光很和藹，是堂本剛從沒見過的景色。

乖巧的點點頭，頭頂被堂本光生摸了摸，在堂本光生起身前堂本剛突然想起了什麼，開口說：「對不起。」

堂本光生十分詫異，面對比自己兒子還小的堂本剛，他毫無遮掩流露出欣慰與不捨的神情。

「進來吧。」

短暫的天倫之樂，堂本光一窩在喜代子懷裡終於停止哭泣，堂本剛端正坐在堂本光生身邊，始終不敢高抬頭。

多年後堂本剛才知道當時內心湧出的感受是愧疚，對堂本光一因為自己得早早與父母分開、因為身為自己特定Omega而產生的差別待遇，以及自己不能為他拭去流不停的淚水而愧疚。  
\--  
「我不要光一陪了。」

堂本剛這次沒有奶媽陪同，趁大家沒注意到時自行溜到父親的書房，他知道應酬後父親會在書房裡等酒醒，通常母親會在臥房裡或客廳，總之兩人不會在一起。

「喔？怎麼了？」

堂本先生挑起一道眉覺得有趣，眼前三歲多的兒子小手緊張抓著褲沿，顯然說出口的話是違心之論。

「討厭他。」

「為什麼討厭光一。」

「就是討厭。」

堂本剛太小想不出任何方法，只能用最原始的情緒表達，記得有記憶以來只要自己說不喜歡的東西就會被拿走，再也沒有出現過。

也許只要說討厭堂本光一，堂本光一就會遠離，這樣就能回去他父母身邊了...

「小剛啊，過來。」

堂本剛往父親拍著方向走去，被父親抱起坐在腿上，因為從小就不喜歡父親身上的氣味，父子很少親近，而現在堂本剛依然不喜歡父親身上的氣味，除了酒氣外還有庸脂俗粉。

「這世界上不是什麼事情都能如意的。」

父親意味深長的話語裡帶著威嚇，堂本剛感受到了，可是他想起堂本光一哭泣的模樣，內心有了明朗的決定。

「我不要堂本光一，我討厭他。」

他從父親身上跳開，離開書房前回頭怒視父親一眼，那副Alpha高高在上的不屑感令人厭惡。

在堂本剛關上書房門後堂本先生拿起書桌上的鋼筆，在手裡轉了幾圈後用力折斷。

即使是幼童，但Alpha+的氣場卻使他緊張滴汗。  
\--  
「起床、吃飯。」

其實堂本光一的房間是在堂本剛旁邊的，兩人房間相通僅用無法上鎖的小門阻隔，而打從堂本光一入住的第一晚小門就形同虛設，堂本剛直接跑到堂本光一的床上窩著，小手不自覺緊抓著堂本光一的睡衣衣擺入睡。

起初堂本光一被嚇到，不習慣與才認識的人這麼親近，但看到睡夢中的堂本剛修長睫毛上零碎淚花、小嘴裡不停說出囈語要他別走，便心軟的抱著堂本剛入睡。

而自從見完父母又回到本宅後堂本剛突然轉性不追著自己跑，晚上睡覺也不用人陪，甚至連見面都不見。沒多久本家的大人們便找上堂本光一，要堂本光一去哄堂本剛，還把堂本光一的父母也搬了出來要脅。

「堂本剛起床了。」

寬大的床鋪隆起小小圓弧，明明已經起床了還裝睡，圓弧不小心動了下都看在堂本光一眼裡。

「你再不起床我就不理你了。」

「不理就不理，走開。」

棉被倏然掀開，堂本剛眼睛紅紅的瞪著堂本光一，跳下床噘著小嘴推了堂本光一一把。

「幹嘛推我！」

「走開！」

奶媽進門就見到兩人爭執，三歲小孩的吵架比大人還認真，但無論是哪邊都看起來委屈極了。

「剛少爺、光一少爺，我們先梳洗、」

「讓他走開！」

堂本剛被奶媽抱起，小小的腦袋埋在奶媽懷裡不願抬起，聲音小小悶悶的。

「我討厭你。」堂本光一嘟起嘴丟下一句話便離開。

進門的僕人趕緊追了上去，雖然堂本光一還不算是本家的，但這位小少爺他們也是得罪不起的。

奶媽心疼的先安撫懷裡的堂本剛，小小的身軀因為隱忍哭泣而劇烈顫抖。

這樣的戲碼上演多次後本家的長輩發現威脅堂本光一是沒有用的，問題出在堂本剛身上，而堂本剛越來越激進的舉動使長輩們擔心，從不見堂本光一到後來連床都不願意下，也不願意開口，連飯都不願意吃了。

最後本家妥協，決定放走堂本光一和家人回兵庫。

堂本光一得知可以跟父母團圓後開心的不得了，沒幾天便準備好搬離本家。

「剛少爺，今天光一少爺就要搬走囉。」奶媽柔聲安慰著，堂本剛緊緊抱著奶媽不動，頭靠在肩膀上臉部沒有表情。

奶媽走到本宅對外的走廊上，大片落地窗明亮可見堂本光一被父母牽著準備上車，感覺到抱緊自己的堂本剛小手更加用力抓著，奶媽知道堂本剛其實不想堂本光一離開，卻又希望堂本光一可以回到父母身邊。

「光一少爺要上車囉～」

堂本剛趕緊起身，他望向大門口停著的黑色車子，堂本光一正巧也抬頭看著自己，下一秒是堂本光一做了個鬼臉、吐完舌頭就躲入車裡。

「沒事的，光一少爺長大後會明白的...」

奶媽拍著堂本剛的背，感覺肩膀上又濕了一片，她只能內心祈禱這兩位彆扭的小少爺未來見面後情路不要太崎嶇。

「光一...我們回家囉。」

堂本光一窩在喜代子膝蓋上哭著，回憶起一開始見到開心的小糰子堂本剛，會抱著自己含淚入睡的柔軟堂本剛，以及勇敢帶自己見父母的氣呼呼堂本剛。

去見堂本剛前堂本光一的父母曾經交代過，是要去見一位需要自己的弟弟。  
只是為什麼因為堂本剛的需要自己就無法再見到父母呢？

然後又突然不需要他、突然要他走開...

進入夢鄉的朦朧間，堂本光一想起曾在路邊看見被放在盒子裡丟棄的小狗，因為沒人帶回家已經離開很多天了。

對堂本剛來說，自己是不是也是，被不要了呢。

好累，堂本光一想不下去了，把這幾個月的記憶連同夢裡的回憶一起睡過去。


End file.
